


Two birds

by Nervous_kimch11



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Shuichi is sad and Kokichi tries to help, What do I put for tags, cant decide if I want a happy or sad ending, this is kinda a vent fic but haha, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervous_kimch11/pseuds/Nervous_kimch11
Summary: Shuichi was finally getting better. Tonight that all changed
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 20





	1. Sleep through your alarms

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are named after songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi was finally getting better

Shuichi was finally getting better, even in the situation they were stuck in. After Keade died he thought it was the end for him, that was until a certain purple haired boy stepped up, you’d certainly wouldn’t think the mischievous boy would be one to aid someone in need but behind closed doors he was really sweet, that sweetness was what Shuichi needed to get through the tough times.

He was finally getting better, he slept well, ate enough, and even worked out with Maki and Kaito. Jeez, even if they were trapped in a school were you had to kill one another he managed to get someone to fall for him, and that was Kokichi. Of course Shuichi felt the same, he was happy. He felt guilty about being happy but he knew he wanted to be happy.

That was until tonight

Shuichi was sitting on a bench, flowers surrounding him. He looked up to see Kokichi dancing in the grass, the sun shining on his skin, his hair looking a beautiful purple. He never looked happier. 

Shuichi felt someone sitting next to him, he looked over to see a pink sweater, his heart rate sped up. Keade. But she’s dead? Everything started melting around him, he heard Kokichi scream, he looked back to see blood covering his body, a noose around his neck, strangling him. Shuichi wanted to run to him but he was stuck, he couldn’t move.

“You can’t save him, you couldn’t save me.” 

“You failed, Shuichi.”

“Everyone is counting on you? Don’t you see the look in their eyes.”

He looked beside him, Keade looked so pale, her eyes had no life in them. Kokichi’s screams got louder, his ears hurt, he wanted to run to him so bad, he couldn’t move, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP.

“Stop it!” He looked between Kokichi and Keade 

“Stop it!”

“STOP IT!” He shot up in the bed, sweating and panting as if he ran a mile. 

“Shuichi? Are you okay?” A soft voice said beside him

He looked over to see Kokichi, he dove at him, bringing him into a tight hug. His body shook as he started to cry, Kokichi hugged Shuichi back, trying to comfort him.

After a few minutes Shuichi’s tears stopped.

“Take a deep breath, Shu” Kokichi takes in a low soft voice, Shuichi followed his orders.

“Where are you right now?” Kokichi asked

“My ro- our room?” Shuichi replied

“What’s your name?” 

“Shuichi Saihara..” his heartbeat calmed down

“Good, now what happened?” Kokichi draw circles on Shuichi back with his finger

“J-just a bad dream..” 

“About?”

“You, but K-Keade was there..” oh how he missed her. He began to explain what he could remember from the dream 

“It was just a dream, Shumai. It’s not real. I’m not hurt and Keade isn’t disappointed in you. Don’t worry about it” Kokichi looked at Shuichi’s face, he cupped his cheeks and game him a light peck on his lips 

“Thank you, Kichi” he lightly smiled 

“Anytime my beloved, wanna go back to sleep? We can cuddle?” Kokichi asked

“Yeah..id like that” 

They both laid back down, tangling their limbs with one another. 

Shuichi felt eyes in the back of his head as he tried to fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I’ll update my other fics I swear-


	2. Maggot belly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggot belly - awfultune
> 
> Tw: this chapter contains eating disorders and a mention of suicide, it also has a reference to child abuse but it’s not fully stated.

Shuichi couldn’t eat. He wouldn’t. He’s pick at his food but that was it, nothing more. Sometimes he’d force himself to eat, just so he wouldn’t seem rude or have anyone notice what was going on with him, even if he did eat he’d just puke it all up. What a waste.

Even now he was sitting at the dinner table with ouma. Kokichi cooked them a nice meal. He still couldn’t eat, he didn’t know why though. Sure he had an appetite but food still looked unappealing. 

He didn’t want Kokichi to worry about him so he just forced himself to eat, it felt bad. He wanted to throw it all up but he didn’t want to make Kokichi think his cooking was bad, he’s fake it till he makes it.

“How was work today, Shumai?” Kokichi looked up at Shuichi and smiled 

“Ah..it was boring, just filling out paper work, the usual.” Another spoonful of food

“Booorring. Do you like my cooking? You seem to be taking huge bites!” Kokichi had noticed Shuichi eating a lot

“Oh yeah! It’s really good, thanks Kichi” Saihara looked up and smiled at his husband sweetly

They chatted white they finished their food, just talking about random things going on in their life. 

After finishing their food Kokichi put the plates in the sink to wash later and went upstairs to take a shower. Saihara felt sick. The food was good but he hated the feeling of having something on his stomach. He rushed over to the downstairs bathroom and hunched over the toilet, he picked it all up. There was an empty feeling in his stomach. He didn’t mind. He brushed his teeth to get the disgusting feeling and smell out of his mouth, he looked at himself in the mirror. He hated everything he saw, nothing but imperfections. 

Shuichi quickly washed up and went to sit on the couch, turning on the T.V. He switched through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch, he didn’t even notice Kokichi come up behind him, he jumped slightly when he felt arms wrap around him.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you” Kokichi softly spoke. He was obviously tired, you could hear it in the tone of his voice.

“It’s fine, Kichi, wanna cuddle?” He moves his head to look at Kokichi, who nodded in response as he walked over to Shuichi and cuddled up in his lap. 

After a few minutes Kokichi was alseep, Shuichi turned off the T.V. and looked at the boy in his arms, thinking about how lucky he was. Kokichi was like him, he didn’t have a good childhood which caused him to be super joyful. It was his way of making himself feel like he was okay, of course Shuichi was there every step of the way to make sure he was getting happier, Shuichi would do anything for him, Kokichi would do the same. They were made for eachother. 

Before they started dating they were roommates in college, Shuichi would wake up to Kokichi tossing and turning in his sleep, mumbling and sometimes screaming, causing both of them to wake up. He’d comfort Kokichi the best way he could. Shuichi would make him food, hug him and comfort him in any way. This also caused Shuichi to send Kokichi cute videos of animals throughout the day, they had gotten closer and Saihara learned a lot of things about Ouma. Thus the two fell in love blah blah blah

After graduating Kokichi’s nightmares continued, although they were less frequent. Maybe once every month. Kokichi was truly great full for Shuichi. 

It broke Kokichi’s heart when he learned a close friend of his had committed suicide. Keade Akamatsu. He devoted all his time to make sure his beloved was doing okay, of course Shuichi would get nightmares and have a bunch of times where he didn’t feel like doing anything. A week after that incident Kokichi moved in with Shuichi. This made both of them very happy. Saihara felt guilty about being happy but he knew Keade would want that. He was happy. He was happy. He. Was. Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts soon hhhhh😺😺


	3. In my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head - bedroom

Shuichi had always been a quiet kid, he preferred to stay in his own little bubble. He’d read books instead of going out, you’d think that’s because he’s just a smart kid, well he is smart (not to him) but it was just the cause from his childhood. 

Let’s just say Saihara’s parents weren’t that great, it was goo that they were there, emotionally? Not so much. Shuichi prefers not to talk about his childhood, of course you can’t blame him. 

“Shuichi dear, can you come here?” He heard his mom call him, he paused the show he was watching and got off the couch, walking over to her

“Could you please help me make dinner? I’d really appreciate it” she smiled at him

“Can I finish watching this episode? It won’t take long” he asked 

She sighed and frowned “you never help with anything, always stuck in your own little bubble..” 

“..I’ll help. I’ll finish watching it later” he smiled up at her. Although his eyes didn’t match his smile.

She always uses the manipulation tactic.

After making dinner Shuichi set up the table, it was about the time his dad would get back. 

A few minutes his dad came home and walked in the house, he was always stressed about something so he’d always have a short temper. Shuichi now hates it when people yell at him.

Saiharas mom and dad made their own conversation while Shuichi stayed silent, just eating. He went to reach for his cup of water but he instead accidentally tipped it over. Shit.

He quickly picked up the cup to refrain from having more water spill out. 

“Are you stupid? I knew I shouldn’t have had a kid” his father grumbled out

Shuichi grabbed towels and cleaned up the mess, Shirley after he excused himself to go take a shower. His play was still half full. 

He locked the door and turned in the shower, he would just sit on the bathroom floor listening to the water run. It was calming, he hated the feeling he would get in his chest whenever his parents were around. He wished they would disappear, that made him feel guilty.

Shuichi couldn’t sleep, his mind was always thinking of different things. Wondering what his future would be like, who he would meet, what job he would have, who he’d marry, when he’d die..

Death scared him, I think everyone is scared of death, even a little bit. It could hit you like a bullet and you’d never know. There were so many things he’d want to do before he died, go places, do things. He just wanted to be happy. Though the thoughts started seeping in again. Maybe he should just stay were he is, I mean, it’s not like he’s going anywhere? He’s not talented or gifted, not even attractive. He had no future. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes hoping he’s just fall asleep, not feeling like dealing with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swag

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll update my other fic sometime I swear


End file.
